flareclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkshadow's Full Story
This is Darkshadow's story.... Darkshadow was hunting one day, when a dark shadow covered Prey Place. He looked up, but only saw darkness. "Hmm," thought Darkshadow. He continued hunting, and never knew what just lie behind some bushes. Darkshadow pricked up his ears as he thought he herd a tree branch breaking. Then he smelt it, the wind turned downwind. "Strideclaw!" Darkshadow exclaimed, "How, what, who......" Strideclaw gave a menacing hiss. "Nothing can keep me away, you know that." "No, the clans can keep you away!" Cried Darkshadow. "And you are dead." "Was dead! The cats of the Dark Forest told me how to get back for my revenge!" "I will kill you..." "Ha! Thats where you are wrong!" Spat Strideclaw. Darkshadow breathed out a jet of flame. "Ha I am a Flareclan cat! No effect!" Strideclaw cried. "That's where you're wrong, Strideclaw," murmerd Darkshadow. "You can never be a Flareclan cat now." Darkshadow blew out another jet of flame at Strideclaw. Then Darkshadow stopped, waited, listened. "NOW!" he thought. A circle of blue flame surounded Strideclaw, and green flame rose from his fur, and from the ground inside the circle. Strideclaw blew out a black jet of flame. It hit Darkshadow with such force, he lost his concuntration, the flaming circle dissapered, and Darkshadow was blown agenst a towering bolder. Strideclaw extended his claws, and ignited them with fire. He scratched Darkshadow's back which burned the poor cat. Darkshadow fell off the rock in despret need of help. He strungled to his feet and spat out a jet of flame. "You may be- or have been in Flareclan," Darkshadow struggled to say, "But my flames will hurt," and with that Darkshadow spat out another jet of flame. Then Strideclaw used his specail power. Two tail-legths away from Darkshadow on four sides, fire came up and up, and touched above Darkshadows head. The fire came down, down, down, and hit Darkshadow's head, and then in a heartbeat, he was on fire. The fire burned at his fur and skin. He shut his eyes, and fell to the ground. Then a roar broak out, and earth rummbled. Strideclaw lost his concatration, and the fire dissapered. A shadow fell, and The Forgotten Land cracked all over. "No, it can't be," murmered Strideclaw. A great figure appered. Lavalight. He had came. "No!" Exclaimed Strideclaw. Lavalight blew out a giagantic jet of purple flame over Strideclaw. Hs pelt cought aflame. Darkshadow could see Strideclaw fadding away. "If I can't keep you away, Lavalight can," Darkshadow spat. "No!" Strideclaw cried through the flame. Then five heartbeats later, he had fadded away. Lavalight walked over to Darkshadow, and dropped some enchanted grass by Darkshadows muzzle. Darkshadow grabbed some of it with his tounge and ate it. Then his wounds patched, he stopped burning, and in a heartbeat he felt all better. Darkshadow got to his paws. "Thankyou," he told Lavalight. "Anytime," replied Lavalight. "I will take you to my lair untill you," Lavalight was cut off when Darkshadow said, "I want to live with you, I will tell no other cat." "Oh, okay," replied Lavalight. And with that, Lavalight led Darkshadow to his lair. "I must say it once more, thankyou Lavalight." "Oh, it's what I do." replied Lavalight. This is where this adventure draws to and end, I hope you liked Darkshadows story, on how he dissapered...